Deanism
Deanism is an extreme political ideology that is part of the Marxist-Leninist-Hoxhaist ideology category. Deanism controls and is the dominating ideology of the Greater Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Deanism is a form of Communism and Socialism. Deanism focuses elements of Marxist ideas and intentions as the Ideology focuses as well as a high amount of Stalinism along with the Forced Labour camps for those who are punished. However Deanism focuses on rather odd controversial and Bizarre teachings such as at school everyone is forced to undergo a educative system of Premier Dean's personal opinions such as his personal Opinion that Albanian, Russian, Polish, Latvian and Slavic Women in general are the most attractive girls in the world. Another teaching is that Narcissism and Pessimism are strongly allowed and will get them into serving the political government a year which by the way get's over 683 thousand applications. Deanism also has a very good economic system which is equal to as each person as they are too it, Everyone is shared a high amount of equal money which makes the population really acceptable of the party. Deanism and Trotskyism which are the two controlling parties of the GUSSR are always at a high competition between each other, due to Dean's bizarre and extreme ideas which many people sometimes disagree with. Deanism also teaches elements that it is ok to be annoying as everyone is annoying sometimes, it is ok to talk as much as you want for equality, Every religion is acceptable and Churches and Mosques can only be allowed on The Kremlin Senate's vote to make one available for a specific festival apart from that all religions much remain in the privacy of someone's home or life and must remain away from the Public. Deanism also teaches the elements that any Right Wing spectrum is forbidden and must be exterminated from existence Fundamentals of the Deanism ideology was seen during his early life from the age of 13 and grew a lot more as he got the age of 15. Deanism focuses around on Anti Popularitism as well, anybody who is incredibly popular for just having a lot of friends, being attractive or being a nice person is against Deanism and is punishable. Anybody who bullies, hurts, steals, discriminates or be's racist in anyway is a Severe punishment and will be punished either at a Life sentence in Jail in the Gulags or even execution by electrocution. Deanism is all about the Freedom of Speech and equality and believes that no one should ever be shut up because they either sound annoying or have something wrong with them mentally or physically, anybody caught opressing these rules are punished. Deanism focuses on many aspects of a good education, however it does not matter if it does not work or the person who is being educated can not handle the education or find's it difficult, Deanism focuses as much time as possible on Mental Health support and all Hospitals and Doctors are filled with Mental Health professionals and not a single school or hospital is lacking. All School's and Hospitals are filled as much as possible so no unfairness happens. Category:Ideologies Category:Left Wing Ideologie Category:Bizarre Ideologies Category:Left Wing Ideologies